winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alfea Gym
The '''Alfea Gym '''is the place where the Winx and Specialists train. Overview After the Winx lose their powers, Aisha invited the Winx, along with their pixies, to Alfea's gym where she had prepared some athletic activites for training purposes. Series Seasons |-|Season 5= In "Battle for the Infinte Ocean,"... |-|Season 6= In "Bloomix Power", Aisha invited the Winx, along with their pixies, to Alfea's gym, where she had prepared some sport activities. Stella quickly decided to have new outfits and tried to use magic to give the Winx new clothes, only to make the other girls remind her that their powers are gone. However, this does not discourage Stella. After a short time running to her room, she went back with a huge amount of clothes, and accidentally pouring them on the rest of the Winx. The Winx began their activities, guided by Aisha. Then Headmistress Faragonda walks in with the Paladins and Specialists, who are helping them to get ready to make their comeback. Faragonda advised the Winx to be careful when fighting the Trix, and reminded them of their new ability to gain Bloomix by having a part of the Dragon's Flame - and if they do a special good deed. Back to their training, Aisha showed some moves she had prepared. The whole gym clapped their hands with their cheers. Stella decided to do a triple backflip too, with the help of the pixies. Stella lost her balance, because she was too heavy for the pixies, making her hit Kiko straight below her. The Paladins and the Specialists joined the Winx, and Miss Faragonda left the gym, leaving a hint that Daphne is searching for information on the Treants. Back in the gym, Sky passed through the obstacles, demonstrating how-it’s-going-to-be-done to the others. The Specialists clapped their hands and encouraged him. Nex looked at Sky angrily and passed through the obstacles. Meanwhile, the Winx trained gymnastics together. Aisha encouraged Stella to do a backflip, and Stella finally agreed to do it, although she lost her balance halfway, again. Back to the boys, Nex completed the challenge, in which Aisha congratulated him, making Roy jealous. The Winx looked at them admiringly Roy managed to do well, but a very jealous Nex grabbed an obstacle away from him, almost making Roy fall. Aisha tells Nex off before leaving, leading the others to look angry at Nex who just turns away from the rest of the group. Daphne and Thoren rush in and tell the Winx what to do to defeat the Treants, starting with the need of some of Flora’s potions. In "The Secret Greenhouse", The Specialists and Paladins were training through the obstacle course. They finish their workout and decide to go see the girls. Riven decides to stay behind, and Kiko engages in a play fight with him, which ended in humiliation. In "Broken Dreams", when Griselda was doing an inspection check through the halls, and goes to investigate the sound of classical music playing. She comes across the magical gymnasium, where the Winx and Specialists were training. Aisha proudly tells Griselda about the official opening of her gymnasium, and the latter believes Fairies and Specialists working out together seems a bit inappropriate. Aisha argues that it's something they need as distraction ever since Bloom left. Griselda admits that with Bloom gone, everyone had been feeling a bit down, so she leaves them to their business. Aisha instructs Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna on some ballet movements, then Stella complains about it. She suggests a style change, and Aisha scolds her saying they are training for endurance not appearance. Stella adds some fake wings on the others for "authenticity purposes" and leads the others in the movements. However, the wings proved to be a bit unwieldy, causing them all to crash, much to Aisha's annoyance. Aisha tells Stella to quit fooling around, who takes offense and leaves. After the workout, Roy and Nex challenge Aisha in a roller-blading race, which she gladly accepts. Trivia *Aisha is in charge of the gym. Category:Locations Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Alfea Category:Aisha Category:Locations of Alfea